bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sonnytapman/Trial 003 F2P
Hello again. I thought the first F2P blog went well, so I'm doing another. This time, on the infamous Trial 003 Background Trial 003 is pretty tough the first time around, but when you figure it out it's a lot easier. If you had terrible luck with rare summons but got a lot of the vortex units, this will help you out. The Squad Sacred Armor Nevsky Lead Gaia Bow Lario/Beauty Sibyl Paula Dahlia Fist Nemia Lightning Speed Lucana Courageous Heart Alma/Twin Dragons Eru Colossal Tridon/Grahdens The reasoning Nevsky is the only free mitigator (excluding Tesla), and as such is pretty much required for this trial. He's set as leader because there isn't a free status immunity unit yet, and Lucana isn't able to remove debuffs with her SBB. Lario, savior of F2P players everywhere has returned. In all seriousness, he's here because Sparks and BC production. However, Paula is probably a better pick here, as she increases BC Drop rate, like Lario, but also increases HC, AND she gives Earth, Dark and Water elements. Water isn't as important, but Earth and Dark are. These make it possible to take elemental advantages over Juggernaut and Maxwell. Nemia has the honor of being the only free unit that has an Infinite SBB. She's going to be dealing a ton of damage, because she's got constant SBB damage, and with Paula, she's going to be taking a bite out crime (crime being the enemies). Lucana is going to be providing burst healing. She'll keep the team in the green. I'm a very big advocater of "Vitality over Violance," and people who run this tral without a healer are at a greater risk of getting wrecked. Now there's a lot of questioning over what's the optimal unit to use in the last slot. I reccomend Alma if you're using Lario, because the Spark damage boost helps a lot, as does the critical hit rate boost. If you're using Paula, then go for Eru. Eru gives the Lilly Matah stlye BB gauge boost upon being attacked. Tridon does quite well as a friend in this trial. His LS is an awesome for survivbility, which is a problem for F2P in general. He also adds that amazing earth shield, which Endless barely scratches. Another good choice is Grahdens. He lowers the damage from Dark and Light element, so it helps for two-thirds of the trial. Items 10X Cure 2X Fujin Potion 3X Fujin Tonic 1X Revive/2X Crecent Dew 2X Revive Light Strategy =Juggernaut Battle= So, when you start the battle, start counting the number of turns. I advise looking at the Offical page for Trial:003 for the pattern. Juggernaut isn't a problem with Nevsky lead, as the main threat here is the Paralysis effect. Building up Eru SBB is imperitive, otherwise Nevsky's SBB won't always be ready. Even with Eru, it's luck dependant as to if you get Nevsky's SBB anyways. Paula should help with that as well. =Abaddon Battle= Abaddon has a nasty little trick at 50% HP and 30% HP. He does an instant death attack, 2 times at 50%, 4 times at 30%. It will kill a unit unless it's mitigated. So, when Abaddon reaches towards those levels of HP, be sure mitigation is up. Otherwise, this fight is pretty easy. =Maxwell Battle= Maxwell has a few special attacks. They activate in a sequence. I'm just going to explain what each attack does. Genisis- Randomly uses this AOE attack, pretty nice damage on it. There's no pattern to this attack. Rune- SIngle target attack, Adds defense ignore for 1 turn, and removes all the unit's buffs. Happens every 4 turns Sacred Song- Boosts Atk by 80% and Def by 200%. Also adds an Angel Idol buff. Happenes every 4 turns. Destiny- Single target attack, 14K set damage unless mitigated. Happens every 5 turns Meteor- Single target attack, 4.8k set damage unless mitigated. Resurrection- AOE Attack that drains HP equal to 150% damage dealt Destiny- AOE Attack that HURTS A LOT. Once you reduce Maxwell to 1 HP, she'll revive with 100K HP. You have until the next time she casts Scared Song in the cycle, otherwise she'll use Sacred Song again. Which gives her more chances to kill you. Closing I hope this helped people out, and I'd be glad to do more of these for other Trials/GGC/Anything else. Until then, I've got to tap out. --sonnytapman Category:Blog posts